


The Tomboy Coach Shows Her Gratitude to a Player After the Big Game

by HomerSoc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, American Football, F/M, Locker Room, MILFs, Socks, Sports, Tomboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomerSoc/pseuds/HomerSoc
Summary: After their come from behind victory in the big game, a grateful coach offers a favored player a special reward.
Kudos: 2





	The Tomboy Coach Shows Her Gratitude to a Player After the Big Game

Thanks for staying a little late after the game. I didn’t even let you get dressed after the shower. I made you wait for me here in just a towel while the other boys took off. I know all of the players are already off celebrating the big win, but I needed to talk to you about what happened out there tonight. We didn’t need a bunch of yelling boys around when that happened. Right now it’s just the two of us in this locker room.

First of all, let me just say that I’m proud of all of my players, no matter what happens out there. This is my first year as coach, and I’m the first woman to coach a team this good, let alone with how young I am. But I guess the doubters can’t say too much about me after this season, and especially tonight. 

Secondly, you do realize that you could have cost us the game with that little stunt, don’t you?

No, I’m not talking about you stumbling. I’m talking about you pretending to stumble, so you could pass the ball off to David, and let him get the touchdown instead of you. 

Don’t lie about it. Maybe you fooled everyone else, but I get paid to know my players. There’s no way you lost your footing out there, and not at that precise moment. You could have been the hero tonight, instead of David.

Except you’ve gotten to be the hero before. Oh sure, maybe not in a game this big. But you’ve had your taste of it more than once. But not David. He’s… he’s not a very good player, although he tries. God, does he try. He never misses a practice, and he’s always first there and last to leave. He’s not as big as the other players, or as fast. He barely made it onto the team, and it’s a struggle to work him into any game unless we’re already sure of winning or losing. But tonight, we had so many injuries that I had to put him in, even though we still had a chance of winning it.

Then you intercepted the ball. You had an almost wide-open field, and you even have David to block for you, for what it’s worth. So the two of you are racing towards the goal-line and victory.

I watched the replay since then while the team was showering. You can almost see the moment you got the idea. You always were a quick-thinker on the field. You knew this was David’s last chance to be the hero, and to have the memory of a lifetime. So you took a chance, and pretended to stumble, and then passed the ball to him.

I don’t think anyone believed that David had the ball, least of all David. [laugh] I don’t think anyone thought that he’d actually make it across the goal line. But he did, and then everyone was screaming and yelling because we had won, and you were right there in the endzone carrying David around on your shoulder and raising the energy level of the celebration until suddenly the entire team was surrounding him, and the fans were on the field cheering for him..

So now David is at a celebration party out there. This is the night of his life, thanks to you. And… the night of my life. It always means a lot to me when my team wins, or a player does well, but tonight is a little different.

You see, I’m going to let you in on a little secret.

David is my son.

No one knows. Well, except for me and his grandparents here in town. And the principal too, but he keeps it a secret, too, as long as I don’t show David favoritism as a coach. 

I grew up in this town, and I don’t have to tell you how close-minded it can be sometimes. Now, imagine it about nineteen years ago, when some silly teenage girl gets herself pregnant. She was young and in love with someone who wasn’t quite as young or as in love as she was. 

I was expecting that look. Everyone thinks I’m a lesbian. It’s being a football coach, and looking and acting kind of butch. But it’s expected of me. No one takes a feminine coach seriously, even in girl sports. I’ve…. Well, let’s say I’ve broadened my interests since being that young girl. But back then I was firmly into boys.

[sigh] So, I was pregnant and in school, which even today can be trouble. Back then, it was even more so. I can’t remember quite whose idea it was, but it was decided that I’d go live with my aunt for a bit in the big city. Then I stayed there and finished up the last few years of school. David was adopted and raised by my parents back here. I still saw him occasionally, but I wasn’t a mother to him. At best, I was kind of a big sister he rarely saw and barely knew, because I wasn’t really allowed into his life.

I took my aunt’s last name, and went to college then. I’d always been into sports, although for girls back then that meant you were a cheerleader. I guess that’s why I chased after boys that were older than me and a big deal on the football team. I think it was after a big game like this that I finally got what I thought I wanted so bad, and how David was conceived.

I was assistant coach at a few places after I graduated, and did pretty well for myself. But when the head coach job opened up here, I couldn’t resist. No one here remembered me. David barely did, and thought of me more as a distant family friend if anything. With my last name being changed, and not looking like a jailbait cheerleader anymore, no one recognized me.

I’m telling you all of this just so you can know how much what you did meant to me, even though you didn’t know at the time. As a coach, winning this game meant so much. But as a mother, seeing my son have the experience of a lifetime meant more than words can ever tell. [laugh] His grandfather is probably still crying for joy, even if he won’t admit it. I might have cried a little too, although I couldn’t let the team see.

You’re a good player. Not great, but good. If you would have kept the ball tonight, that almost certainly would have gotten you a scholarship to a decent college. I’m still going to try to help you with that, by writing some letters and talking to some contacts I have. I was going to do that before any of this happened tonight, because you’re as committed to the sport as my David, but you also have some talent to go along with it.

But if there was anything else I could do for you after what you did, I want you to let me know. Something on a more personal level, even. Because against my better judgement, and all kinds of rules, I guess that after all of this time, I’m still chasing after the heroes of the game.

I know what the players say about me behind my back. Just because I look and act like a tomboy doesn’t mean they aren’t attracted to me. I guess it’s part of being a female teacher around so many hormonal teenage boys. I’ve never heard about you saying anything improper about me, or caught you looking at me in that way.

But… if ever wanted to have sex with me… well, tonight is your night.

I haven’t been with too many men since David was conceived. I guess I became a little nervous about that kind of thing after I got pregnant, and then college gave me a big chance to explore other aspects of my sexuality. But something in what you did tonight made the needle swing back more to the straight side. I know it’s mostly a mother’s gratitude, and my not really having any other way to thank you. But it’s also like I’m back in time to that one night, and I’m being swept away by the moment. Except the boy I’m offering myself to is ten times the man that David’s father was.

If we do it, you could never tell of course. That would get me in far more trouble than being David’s mother ever would. I’d get fired, and possibly get arrested. But even knowing that it’s wrong, and knowing the risks, I still have to make the offer.

And I still hope you accept. 

So it’s just the two of us, alone in the locker room here. Everyone else is off celebrating. But we could have our own celebration right here. You were the real hero tonight, in every sense of the word, and you deserve anything you want as reward. Even if that reward is me. Honestly, you’d be getting laid by some pretty classmate right now if you would have held onto the damn ball. You gave that up for David, who right now is probably losing his virginity, and continuing his best night ever.

[laugh] Oh, you’re having a harder time with this decision that the one on the field earlier, aren’t you? I can tell you want to say yes. You keep looking at my body, then trying not to look at my body, and then trying to hide how hard you’re getting. But at the same time, you’re such a nice guy that you don’t want to risk getting me in trouble, or in taking advantage of what might be a poorly thought-out and overly emotional decision on my part.

You realize those kinds of things just make me want you more, right?

Let me take off this cap. The short hair adds to the entire lesbian vibe I guess I give off. But if I take off this shirt… and then the sports bra underneath… well, it doesn’t really matter if those are lesbian breasts or not. I hope the whistle doesn’t get in the way, dangling between my breasts. You still like staring at them regardless, whether I’m a more-or-less lesbian or my coach’s whistle is in the way.

But you can do more than stare. Here, give me your hands.

Mmm, good. Now hold on to them better than you did that ball tonight. Although I know that was intentional. Even with that, this is a good chance to demonstrate what strong hands you have, and what a firm grip you have.

While you have your fun with my breasts, I’ll kick off my shoes. Let’s leave the socks on, but I can pull the shorts off, right along with the panties.

Do you like what you see? Or what you can feel? I’ve got nice breasts, which a lot of girls have complimented me on. I have a nice pussy, too, if you’ll just take a look at it. I’ve got my legs wide-open too. You’re just being a gentleman still. 

But go ahead and look at it, all nice and shaved, and glistening a little in the lights of this locker room. It’s ready to get fucked good and hard by someone that’s earned the right to do so. Judging by the bulge in that towel, you’re definitely interested. So let’s just take it off, shall we?

[short pause]

Good. We’re both naked now. Well, I’m still wearing the whistle around my neck, and my socks, but all of the important stuff is visible and easily accessible. 

Here, sit down on this bench. I know I’ve been hard on you as a coach. But maybe I can show you that this mouth is good for more than yelling at players, or calling out plays, or blowing the whistle.

Maybe I could… oh, I don’t know? Blow you, maybe?

I’ll just get to my knees on the tile floor here, right between your legs, and right in front of your almost comically hard cock. Then my mouth is only inches away from it. You could tell me to stop if you really don’t want to do this. But you’re running out of time. My mouth is getting closer and closer to the end zone, and the only one who can block that is you. But you’re not, so… touchdown…

[begin blow job noises]

I’ve never sucked a cock before. That other boy so long ago was in too much of a hurry for foreplay. He probably wouldn’t have lasted too long in my mouth anyway, based on how long he lasted in my pussy. Something tells me you’ll do much better though. There were a few other men of course, but none I respected enough to take them into my mouth.

You can grab onto my hair, if you want. It’s short, but you could probably still get your fingers around it. Or you can trust me to give you a good cock-sucking all on my own. You seem to like it so far. But I do, too. It’s been so long since I’ve been this wet without someone actually touching my pussy. But I am so ready for you to be in me… to be fucked good and hard by one of my players. But only you. You’re the only player I’d ever let do this. 

[stop blowjob noises]

Now you keep sitting there. I’m keeping you benched tonight, but that’s a good thing. At least it is when I’m going to be sitting on the bench with you. Or rather, when I’m going to be sitting on you while you’re sitting on the bench.

You hold steady while I hold on to you, and climb on top of you. I was athletic when I was a cheerleader at this school, and being a coach has kept me in good shape. But you can see that from my body, or how I maneuver myself facing you and get out bodies lined up just right.

Now I need to hold on to your shoulder with one hand, while I reach down between us with the other. I can keep our bodies steady with the first hand, while I hold your cock pointed up at my pussy as I slowly lower my body down.

Can you feel my pussy pressing down onto your cock? I’m so wet, and pressing down just a little against you opens me up a little. I can feel wetness running down out of me, onto your cock and my hand. But then I can take my hand away, and put both arms around those big jock shoulders of yours, and slowly sink down onto you…

[moan as entered]

Oh, fuck. You’re in me. How can such a bad idea feel so good? I haven’t had a cock in me for so long, and I don’t think it’s even felt this right to have one inside of my pussy. 

Now just sit there. You played a good game out there, and I’m naming you as my secret MVP. But now it’s my turn to take one for the team. I can wriggle around in your lap very nicely, with your cock deep inside of me, and move up and down… your tomboy coach can bounce gently in your lap, with her breasts brushing against your chest as she does so.

[moan] Oh, you’re enjoying this, aren’t you? You didn’t get a chance to score on the field tonight, but you’re scoring a touchdown in the locker room with me. 

You can touch me, you know. Like you touched my breasts earlier. Normally if a student touched a teacher, they’d get suspended. But I’m asking you to do it. I might even beg if you make me. But don’t push your luck. You’re already fucking me, and that’s a lot. But run your hands over my body… my breasts… my back… my ass…

[moan] God, yes. You have such good hands. That’s why I knew you didn’t stumble today. You don’t make mistakes like that. Not like me, when I’m having sex with one of my students. But this doesn’t feel like a mistake. It feels good, like watching my son score the game-winning touchdown. He deserved something good to happen to him, but not as much as you deserve to fuck me.

Now get ready to cum in me. I don’t let guys cum in me since that one time, but I’ll let you do it. I want you to do it. I want you to fill my pussy with your hot cum. I want you to make me cum like no man or woman has in years. Maybe ever. And I want to give you the best orgasm of your life, that neither of us can ever talk about. 

Get ready. Cum in me. Impregnate me if you can. If you don’t I’ll make you do push-ups. Except I might be underneath you when you do them. Impregnate your entirely tomboy and mostly lesbian coach, because we both want it so bad. 

[improv to orgasm]

Wow. That’s the best workout I’ve had in years. And maybe the most I’ve ever seen you sweat. Obviously I was doing something right. And very wrong at the same time, but I don’t care. I know you won’t tell, and the school won’t fire me just for getting pregnant. Not in this age, and not the season we just had.

I meant this to be just a one-time thing. But now… now I think my… let’s call it gratitude… runs deeper than I thought. Almost as deep as your cum is inside of me.

So if you wanted to continue this outside of the locker room, I’m okay with that. Really, really okay with it.

But for now… let’s hit the showers. That last score doesn’t mean the game has to be over. I’m definitely up for some overtime tonight.


End file.
